Aroused Feelings
by anime-fangirl26
Summary: There's a new girl at Cross Academy and she's been admitted into the Day Class. But what if a certain silver haired prefect can't keep his eyes off her...or her mouth-watering neck?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

So this is a fanfic that my bff requested from me. She's a HUGE Zero fan, and she wanted me to write a story with her and Zero in it. So here is the first chapter! This story if for you Archita! 3

It had been another long and tedious day at Cross Academy. The sun was just beginning to set behind the distant trees, giving the sky a cheerful purple color with lines of peach and pink spreading across it. The sound of gushing wind ruffling the leaves contributed to the autumn-like atmosphere.

Parked outside of the prestigious academy was a jet black car with its headlights still on. Stepping out of the car was a young Indian girl who went by the name of Archita Chandra. She wore light blue jeans with small flowery designs on the pockets and black converse shoes. Her top consisted of a white button down long-sleeved shirt accompanied by a midnight blue tie. Her black hair shined in the remaining light of the day and her determined brown eyes looked up ahead at what would be her new home for the next four years of her life.

The Day class girls were waiting in their class with great anticipation of seeing their favorite Night Class student. During the last minutes of class, the teacher lost the attention of his students and decided to give up, for he knew if he tried to regain the attention of his students, his attempts would only end in complete and utter failure. Though, even if he did try, he would only earn glares and paper balls thrown back at him, so he instead chose to let the girls carry on with their conversations. All the female students were already musing in their own dreamlands with their one Night Class Vampire. The male students in the class gazed enviously at all the female students, with anger and resentment for the gorgeous night class students whom they could never be like for the main reason that they were humans.

"Ne ne, don't you think that Shiki-senpai has gotten cuter since the beginning of the year?" asked one brown-haired girl sitting in the front row.

"NUH-HUH! Aidou-senpai is so much cuter than Shiki-senpai! Don't you think Aidou-senpai's eyes are just to die for? I wouldn't mind being locked up in a room with him for one night!" exclaimed another giggling girl, also sitting in the front row.

Sitting towards the back of the classroom, at the last row of desks was a certain silver-haired prefect, gazing out the window, waiting for the bell to signal the end of class and therefore the end of the day. He spared a glance towards the yacking imbeciles in the class, then turned his attention back to what lay beyond the window.

"_These girls will never shut up. What's so great about blood-sucking beasts who constantly crave blood?" _Zero thought to himself. "_These idiots don't even know the danger they put themselves in by falling over those blood-lusting savages. And wanting to put yourself in a room with a vampire for one night is absolutely ludicrous!" _Zero looked down a couple of rows to find Yuuki, and her best friend Yori conversing amongst themselves.

"Ne, Yori-chan?" Yuuki asked, accompanied by a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Nani desuka, Yuuki?" Yori replied, her full attention on her friend.

"Well, you know Valentine's Day is coming up right? What do you think I should give to…..to….," Yuuki stammered, trying to search for the proper word.

"You mean Kaname-senpai?" Yori asked.

"Eh?...Yeah. What do you think I should give him? I would like to give him some chocolates or some flowers but he's a guy so I don't think he would appreciate girly stuf-…..," Yuuki went on. Zero zoned half way through Yuuki's speech. It was beyond him why Headmaster Cross would allow such a horrendous event to take place between these humans and those beasts. It's practically unheard of in their present-day society. Sooner or later some girl is going to end up dead with a blood drained body and then Headmaster Cross is going to regret this event ever taking place; hopefully, also admitting those _vampires _into this academy. Zero let out a sigh and turned his attention back to the window.

As he watched the swaying of the trees and the colorful leaves flying past the window, something caught his eye. Walking past the building was what Zero presumed to be Day-Class girl. He would've immediately assumed it was just another crazed fan-girl who wanted to sneak over to the Moon Dorms in order to see her favorite vampire before the rest of the Day Class girls came scrambling from their classes if not for the two suitcases and duffle bag she had been effortlessly carrying. As she browsed the school campus map, she looked up in the direction of where she thought the main building would be, but was instead greeted by Zero's gaze on her through the window. Archita stared at him with an odd curiosity. Her eyebrows furrowed at him, making Zero wonder what she could've been thinking about. But soon after, she turned away and started walking towards what she thought was the direction to Headmaster Cross's office.

"_That was weird,"_ Zero insinuated. "_She must be a transfer student."_ As he watched her walk further away from the window, Archita turned around to see Zero still observing her. The flustered prefect abruptly turned his head away and looked down at the empty pages of his History notebook.

"_He's a peculiar one isn't he?" _The corners of Archita's mouth slightly tugged into a smile, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. She turned around to look back at the map. She studied it carefully and a triumphant smile made its way onto her face as she darted towards the direction of the main building, her belongings in tow.

Zero watched Archita as she darted off into the direction of what he also assumed was the Headmaster's office. The tiniest grin made its way to his face, though it was promptly wiped off as he heard the bell ring, _finally_ signaling the end of class. He quickly packed his books in his bag and eagerly left the classroom without sparing a glance towards Yuuki, for she was still babbling on about her Valentine's Day present for Kaname.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I can't tell you how much I really appreciate it! Please continue reviewing so I may continue writing this story! THANKS! XD XD XD **

Turning right at the end of the hallway, Archita stopped with her luggage in tow and looked down the corridor ahead of her. In the middle of the corridor was a single door on the left. Archita made her way towards the door, practically dragging her bags behind her, from being too exhausted carrying things that were over 100 pounds. Stopping in front of the maple wood door, she looked up at the sign that read _Headmaster Cross Kaien. _

"This must be it," Archita whispered to herself. Inhaling a deep breath, Archita slowly turned the knob and entered the room. Dropping her bags by the side of the door, she closed the door behind her and observed the spacious office. The walls were just a boring, off white color with chipped off parts here and there. In the corners to her left and right of the room were two chairs with a table along with a vase of flowers. On the opposite side of the room was an oak desk with papers scattered about along with a picture frame. There were 3 windows behind the desk, draped over with dull green curtains. In front of the middle window stood a man of about 5'8". Turning around, Headmaster Kaien looked at Archita and a smile grew on his face.

"Ah! You must be Archita Chandra. Welcome to Cross Academy!" the Headmaster said with enthusiasm. Archita simply looked at the Headmaster, taking in what he was wearing. There was a green shawl draped over his shoulders, on top of a tan-colored shirt that went down to his knees. He wore brown, baggy pants, though it looked like pajamas, and green slippers.

"He sure likes to make himself at home," Archita commented to herself. Archita all of a sudden let out her breath that she hadn't known she was holding in the first place.

"Don't worry," Headmaster Kaien started. Archita looked up at him with nervous eyes. "Every transfer student gets nervous and scared the first day they're transferred here. I will admit this school will take _a lot _of getting used to, but you will settle down sooner or later. Many of the students at this Academy will help you get around so don't worry." Archita felt a little reassured at the Headmaster's words, but this is the speech he probably told every transfer student. Doesn't mean they all got accustomed to such a school. Archita inwardly sighed.

"Of course, if the other students don't help you, my most dear and precious daughter Yuuki will be more than happy to assist you with absolutely anything you need! She's the most caring girl in the whole world and I'm proud to call her my daughter and-," Headmaster Kaien went on. It seemed like he was talking to himself rather than to Archita. He was just bragging on and on about his daughter…Yuuki was it? "And of course, besides my lovely daughter, there is my most loving, and adorable son, Kiryu-,"Headmaster Kaien had started, but was cut off by a loud _CRASH_.

It all happened too fast for Archita to see. One minute the Headmaster was standing in front of Archita talking about his kids, and the next he's in the wall….yes _in _the wall with a huge imprint of his body embedded in it. He slowly fell down to the ground and groaned in pain. Archita was shocked. _What happened? _Archita thought. Before she could go up to him and help the supposedly 'hurt' man, he simply got up as if he didn't get hurt in the first place. "Moouuu~! That was mean Zero-kun! How could you do that to your own father-!" The Headmaster had complained. Before he could continue, the Headmaster fell back to the ground, fake tears falling down his face. Archita finally turned her head around widened her eyes in surprise. Standing next to her was that same kid she saw through the window while trying to find her way to the Headmaster's office.

"So he's the son of the Headmaster….they really look nothing alike," Archita insinuated. He had pure silver hair that complimented his piercing lavender eyes. Judging by his outfit, Zero was probably a Day-Class student. He had a somewhat scary aura surrounding him would make you want to stay away from him. What really caught Archita's eye though, was the intricate designed tattoo Zero had on his neck. _That's quite an…..odd tattoo to be wearing. Especially on your neck of all places, _Archita thought. Zero glanced at her, squinting his eyes, as if he were examining her. _That's the same girl who was staring at me from before…...so she really is a transfer student, _Zero thought. That's when he realized she was staring at his tattoo. Without thinking, Zero covered his neck with his hand and abruptly turned around back towards the Chairman. The Headmaster's fake groaning caused Zero to roll his eyes.

"Let me get this straight, _Chairman_," Zero sighed. He put his hand on his forehead as a red irritation mark appeared on his head. "Just because you brought me up since four years ago, doesn't make you my father!" Zero said with a fierce intensity. Kaien huddled in a corner, pretending to be scared of the silver-haired prefect now glaring at him. Zero let a huge sigh, signaling that the Headmaster needed to stop with the act and get serious. The Headmaster, catching the look, got up and dusted off the invisible specs of dust on his outfit.

"Well then, since that is out of the way, let me introduce you guys," Kaien walked next to Archita and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Archita, this is Kiryuu Zero-kun. He's a prefect at this Academy." Archita looked up at Zero and studied his features. _He sure doesn't smile a lot. His frown isn't exactly very welcoming either, _Archita though to herself. "Zero, this is our new transfer student, Archita Chandra. She'll be in the Day Class with you and Yuuki so treat her well from now on, ne?" Zero looked down at Archita and studied her for a moment. Suddenly, the Headmaster broke the silence. "Zero, please help Archita with her bags and show her to the Sun Dorm-," Kaien began but was cut off by Archita.

"Oh not it's fine. I can carry my bags by myself and…..besides I have the campus map, so I'm sure I'll be able to find the Dorms myself," Archita insisted. If she had to walk all the way to the Sun Dorms while being escorted by 'Mr. I have a scary aura, so stay the hell away from me', she'd be making a death wish.

"Nonsense! This is a perfect chance for you and Zero to become acquainted with each other!" the Headmaster said. "And besides, our campus map has yet to be updated. We had some renovations done and so we haven't had the time to make a new map yet." Archita stood agape at the chairman with disbelief in her eyes. _No wonder I couldn't find my way here! That wasn't even an updated map! _Archita thought angrily. She side-glanced at Zero, who looked like he was about to blow.

"Chairman! I don't have time to be escorting a new transfer student to her dorm!" Zero shouted, not pleased with the Chairman's abrupt decision, especially without even consulting him first. "She said she could go and find the stupid dorm by herself, so-," Zero continued, but was suddenly cut off by the Chairman.

"Zero! She's a new student who doesn't know how to get around the campus! As a school prefect, it's your duty to assist her!" the Chairman shouted. Zero was about to retort back, but decided against it. The sooner he led her to the dorms, the sooner he could get it over with.

"…Fine," Zero gave in. He looked at Archita, who'd been looking down at the floor during the whole argument, and sighed. "Let's go." With that he headed towards the door and grabbed Archita's luggage.

"Ah! You don't have to take that. I can just get it mys-," Archita started, but was abruptly cut off by Zero.

"It doesn't matter. Just follow me," Zero said with a stern expression on his face. Before he exited the door, he glanced back towards the Chairman before heading out. Archita, with a defeated look on her face, also looked back at the Chairman to see a very serious look on his face. When he saw her looking at him, his face lit up.

"Have fun!" the Chairman said delightfully, waving his hand at her. _As if_, Archita thought. Faking a smile, she ran after Zero, dreading the following events that would soon take place.

***SIGH* Finally done! Please continue to review and give me any suggestions or things you would like to see in future chapters! Criticism isn't bad either! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Again Guys! So thank you to all of you peeps who reviewed the second chapter! Please continue to Review as always! **

* * *

The sun had disappeared behind the trees, and the evening had taken its place about the atmosphere. The chill began to settle down as the cool breeze swiftly blew through everything in its path. The swirls of pink, peach and purple scattered about the midnight blue sky, dotted with shining white stars, glittering amongst the breathtaking scene.

Chasing after Zero so she wouldn't lose sight of him, Archita finally caught up with him and quietly followed behind him, though she still maintained her distance from him so she wouldn't provoke him in any way. As they walked out of the building, Archita noted that it was getting terribly dark at a fast pace. She shivered as the wind breezed past her, causing goose bumps to scatter about her skin. Sighing to herself, she could see her breath in the air and chuckled to herself, finding it quite amusing. But she soon heard a grunt from Zero, signaling for her to keep quiet. In the distance, she heard screaming and yelling girls shouting. Archita abruptly stopped, for she thought something horribly wrong was going on for all those girls to be screaming at the same time. Before she could start running towards the mayhem, she heard the voices shouting out random names like 'Idol-Senpai' and 'Shiki-Senpai'. Except….the voices weren't scared or even remotely frightened; they held so much desperation and excitement instead. Archita furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, wondering what on earth was going on. Though as much as she wanted to know, she debated in her mind whether she would dare ask the grumpy student leading her to her dorms. Sooner or later, her curiosity got the better of her.

"N-ne….Zero…..-kun?" Archita hesitantly asked. She looked up ahead of her to see that the silver-haired prefect didn't turn around to look at her, or at least acknowledge her presence at all. _Well that's just plain rude!_ "Zero-ku-," Archita started to raise her voice at him, but was abruptly cut off by Zero's challenging voice.

"I heard you the first time! What do you want?" he said with a hint of venom in his voice. Archita jumped back in surprise at the sudden loud voice directed towards her, but still kept her composure. She wasn't going to let some silver-haired hot-headed guy get the best of her.

"What's with the screaming and yelling over there?" Archita asked, this time with more confidence. She pointed over into the direction of all the loud noise and commotion. Zero finally stopped with Archita's entire luggage and looked at where she was pointing, though he already knew the cause for all the ruckus. Combing through his hair with his hand, Zero let a loud, irritated sigh.

"All that _commotion _is just the stupid Day Class Girls squawking towards the Night Class students. It happens every day, just as the Night Class students head out to their classes, so I suggest that you'd better get used to it," Zero's voice contained so much bitterness, it was surprising. _The Night Class huh? _Archita thought.

"What's so special about the Night Class?" Archita asked, though she suddenly wished she hadn't. Zero's eyes narrowed in disgust towards the loud uproar, and his eyes held so much hostility and resentment. Archita had some adrenaline run through her body, though only for a second.

"Nothing is so _special _about Night Class," Zero started. He spoke the words 'Night Class' as if it were poisoned or cursed. "They're just stuck up bastards who think they're so special just because they're in a different class and they get more attention from the Headmaster and the Day Class girls. It's beyond me why the Headmaster would even allow beasts like them into this Academy," Zero said with more resentment in his voice. Archita noticed he placed an immense amount of emphasis on 'beasts'. He picked up Archita's luggage once more and continued towards the dorms, leaving Archita looking completely and utterly confused. _What was that all about? _Archita thought. _Well I can understand he may hate them, though his reasons were completely illogical. And why did he have to refer to them as beasts? Isn't that kind of going over line? _Nothing that the prefect told her made any sense. Once she was emancipated from her thoughts, she realized she was standing by herself. Archita looked around for Zero, but she found him gone. _How rude! He just left me in the middle of the campus in the freezing cold!_ Archita continued to search around her, trying to find the callous teenager, when suddenly she heard a voice from behind her. Spinning around, she found the silver-haired prefect with her luggage between two trees. Looking towards his direction, she saw a small, narrow dirt path not clearly visible from where she was standing. "Oi! Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or follow me to your dorm?" Zero asked with an extremely offensive tone. When Archita showed no sign of movement, or at least a sign that she was paying attention to him, Zero rolled his eyes and turned his back to her. "If you want to stay there then fine, but don't come crying to me when you become bloody sick," Zero said with no hint of remorse. With that, he continued down the path, not even sparing another glance at the girl who seemed to be in a trance.

"….He really does have pretty eyes," Archita commented under her breath, still in her trance like state. She stared at the spot Zero had just left and remembered what he told her. _If you want to stay there then fine, but don't come crying to me when you become bloody sick. _Snapping out of her gaze, she became surprised at herself. "What the hell am I thinking about? What pretty eyes? I'm saying this about a stuck up, selfish, incredibly rude boy who doesn't even whose son he is, and on top of that, he is extremely inconsiderate, and he didn't exactly make the greatest or friendliest first impression either!" Archita said out loud, not really caring if anyone heard her. She was simply speaking out her thoughts! With her mind made up, she tried to call for Zero. "OI! DOUSCHE BAG! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Archita yelled at the top of her lungs. She ran towards the dirt path, determined to set Zero in his right place for talking to a _lady _the way he did! The nerve of him! Following the narrow path, Archita spotted a tuff of silver hair beyond some more trees. Her eyes lit up as she hurriedly walked towards her destination, only to stop in complete shock.

There in front of her was Zero…..but….with a gun. _Why…Why does he h-have a gun? _Archita thought. She looked at Zero's face and all she saw was more anger and resentment. The facial expression he had before when those Day Class girls were shouting was _nothing _compared to his face right now. She followed the direction the gun was pointed towards and her eyes only grew in horror. There, about 6 meters away from Zero was the most gorgeous guy Archita had ever seen. He wore the exact same uniform as Zero, except it was white, and he had a black button down long sleeved shirt. He had blond tousled hair that stuck out in every direction. His eyes were a piercing ice blue, and Archita couldn't seem to take her eyes off his. She constantly looked between the gun and the blond boy, wondering if that was just a fake gun for play, or a real gun that had an actual bullet! _What should I do? This really isn't any of my business so I shouldn't butt it, but then again, if that's a real gun that guy could get hurt. And knowing this stuck up prefect, I wouldn't be surprised if he had the courage to pull that trigger. _Commands were reeling in Archita's mind and she was just scared. The two boys seemed to be having a conversation, but Archita could hardly hear a word of it. They were practically whispering the god damn conversation! Suddenly Archita remembered why she had come there in the first place.

"Ok. I'll just go out there and….a-act as if I saw nothing. Yeah, that's right. That'll work," Archita muttered under her breath. "Just calm down Archita. You're here to yell at him not to cower in fright from him!" With those confident thoughts in mind, Archita took the first step from the tree she was hiding behind and confidently walked towards Zero, wearing a fearless expression on her face.

"Oi! Block head!" Archita yelled. _Crap! Why did I just say that? He's right about to shoot someone and here I am calling him a Block Head. Gosh, you're such an _idiot _Archita! _Zero sharply turned around and spotted Archita with a furious expression on her face. He glared at her with such an intense ferocity, but that didn't faze Archita, as she still walked towards Zero, looking about ready to pound him to a pulp. _I hope these expressions I'm making aren't readable. Hopefully he won't be able to see past my façade._

"What the hell is your problem?" Archita started to yell. She stomped her way towards Zero, pretending to not see the gun that Zero held, nor his 'human' target. "First you agree to lead me to my dorm, and then next thing I know, you left me standing in middle of nowhere in the freezing cold! That's not something a prefect should do especially to new transfer student…," Archita gradually trailed off in her sentence when she realized Zero wasn't paying attention to her, but instead was about to pull the trigger on his gun. Archita widened her eyes, and before she could control her actions, she launched herself in front of Zero's gun, with the intent of protecting his target. "Are you mad? What the hell are you thinking?" Archita frantically shouted at Zero. "I know you dislike the Night Class a lot, though you really don't give good enough reasons why," Archita stated under her breath, "but your hatred for them should by no means control your actions, especially to this extent! I mean, recklessly pointing a gun at an innocent student like this-," Archita was abruptly cut off by something Zero said under his breath.

"…Move…," Zero stated quietly, looking at the ground while pointing his gun at Archita. Archita could barely make out what Zero had just said and knitted her eyebrows in confusion. She just stood there awkwardly between Zero's gun and the blond-haired student behind her, waiting for Zero to say something or do something. When he noticed that Archita seemed to be staring blankly at him and that she hadn't moved from her stance, he snapped at her. "I SAID MOVE IT!" Zero practically yelled. He finally made eye contact with Archita, but his eyes showed her the same resentment and hatred that they showed towards the Night Class student. Archita flinched just a bit, but regained her composure. _Move? _Archita thought angrily. _What, so he can have better aim at that student? So he can-," _Archita's thoughts were interrupted just as she heard a voice from behind her.

"Ah, you really didn't have to interrupt me and Kiryuu-kun like that," the blond-headed student started walking towards Archita with his hand placed behind his head. Archita turned around to see the student coming towards her. "We were getting along just fine, ne Kiryuu-kun?" the student asked, but only earned a glare and a grunt from the silver-haired prefect in return. Well, that was to be expected. Archita looked over at Zero and simply frowned. _His attitude never changes, _she thought. She was too immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the Night Class student standing right behind her, bending down to her eye-level. She swerved back around once she felt the chilly breaths on the back of her neck.

"W-what do you want," Archita asked, not too excited about the boy invading her personal space. He seemed to be staring at her intently, taking in her every feature.

"I've never seen you around before. Are you new?" the student asked, still staring at Archita at an eye-to-eye level.

"Yeah….I'm a transfer student. Tomorrow is my first day," Archita replied.

"Ah, a transfer student. I see. No wonder I didn't recognize you," the boy suddenly straightened up and wore a goofy grin on his face. _Ugh, I can finally breathe! _Archita thought, relieved that she gained her personal space back. "Well I suppose an introduction is in order! I'm Hanabusa Aidou! I'm in the Night Class. Nice to meet you…," Aidou trailed off, looking expectantly at Archita to finish the sentence.

"Oh, I'm Archita. Archita Chandra," she replied.

"Ah, well nice to meet you! Well, seeing as you're a transfer student, I'm sure you're just a bundle of nerves right now. But don't worry, as long as I'm around, you'll be safe and good to go! I'm sure your parents are probably worried since you won't be seeing them for awhi-," Aidou had rambled on and on, but suddenly stopped when he took in Archita's appearance. He couldn't see her eyes, for her bangs were covering her face and her head was hanging down as if she'd just lost some big competition. Her fists clenched so tightly it could've drawn blood. The breeze blew swiftly through them, initiating an awkward silence between the two. Behind them, Zero, who was still holding his gun in his hand, narrowed his eyes at Archita, wondering why she wasn't responding. She practically showed no signs of life. Archita slightly lifted her head up until her eyes were visible. They were getting watery, and tears were threatening to spill over, though she tried hard not to give in. Aidou, not noticing the look in her Archita's eyes, continued on. "As I was saying before, your parents are probably worried that you won't see them for a pretty long ti-," Aidou had started.

"STOP IT!" Archita yelled at the top of her lungs. By now, a few tears had trickled down her face, though she had tried hard not to let them escape from her eyes. Aidou looked shocked, but only for a moment, as it was gone as quickly as it appeared. He started panicking, not knowing what to do. He just made a girl cry! And a new student on top of that! What was he supposed to do?

"H-hey, are you alright?" Aidou asked, trying to calm Archita down. Archita's head suddenly bolted up as she looked at Aidou. Her hand covered her mouth in shock, as if she were looking at a ghost.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I have to go," Archita said hurriedly. She swiftly turned around and sprinted towards a tree near Zero, and picked up her luggage in one fluid motion. She then turned towards the silver-haired prefect, who had been trying to wait patiently for them to end their conversation, grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards a random direction, hoping her dorm would be there.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Zero asked, as he was roughly being pulled by Archita to god knows where. "Let go!" he said with an annoyed tone, though Archita didn't seem to hear him. The two rushed passed Aidou, leaving him completely and utterly confused about what just took place. Archita continued on her way, struggling to carry her luggage, while pulling a complaining Zero behind her.

"I said let go!" Zero finally freed his wrist from Archita's grasp but was still breathing heavily from the long distance Archita basically made him run. Once he regained his breath, he looked over at Archita, only to widen his eyes at her. Her face was now covered with tears that were constantly spilling over from her wet eyes, and now dripping from her chin onto her shirt, drenching it in the process. Archita didn't seem to take notice of Zero's presence, as she was too busy trying to stop the constant flow of tears. Zero didn't really know what to do, as he'd never been in such a situation. He simply took out his handkerchief from his coat pocket and held it in front of Archita's face.

"Here," Zero said. Archita looked up at Zero's hand and took the piece of cloth and started wiping her tears from her face. Once she was done she handed it back to Zero, muttering a quiet 'thank you', before everything reverted back into an awkward silence. Zero suddenly took Archita's bags and started walking towards the Sun Dorms.

"Wait, I can get those my-," Archita started to argue again, but the silver-haired prefect cut her short.

"It's fine, I need to take you the your dorm. And besides it's getting late." Zero continued on his way towards the dorms as Archita followed close behind. She looked up to see the moon high up in the sky, surrounded by glistening white stars. _I didn't notice it had gotten so late, _Archita thought. As she continued walking, she bumped into Zero's back and looked up at him, expecting a cold glare from his lavender eyes, but Zero just kept looking ahead. "This is the Sun Dorms," Zero simply stated. Archita looked up at the building they had stopped in front of. It was a brick building with white columns in the front. Some of the bricks were missing, and the paint on the columns was chipping off. Other than that, this place looked pretty homey, regardless that it looked old. Out of the corner of her eyes, Archita saw Zero walking up the steps with her luggage, but stopped him before he could continue any further.

"It's fine. I'll take my luggage and everything from here," Archita said with a quiet voice. She assumed he would once again decline just like he did before, so she was surprised when he set her luggage down in front of the door. Archita smiled to herself as she walked towards the door ready to go inside. Before she did, she turned around to face Zero and bowed to him. "Thank you for escorting me around today Zero-kun. I'm sorry to have to put you through so much trouble." Archita glanced up at Zero to see he was looking straight back at her. After a moments silence Zero replied.

"It's fine. I didn't have anything planned today anyways." Archita wiped her cheeks, as she could still feel some wetness from the tears on them. Noticing this action, Zero recalled what happened between her and Aidou just a few minutes before. "Are you okay?" Zero asked. Archita looked back up, and put on a fake smile.

"Oh yeah. Yeah I'm fine." The prefect didn't seem entirely satisfied with her answer, so he tried to push the conversation forward.

"Is the subject of your parents a touchy topic?" Zero asked, without even thinking twice. Archita stared surprisingly at him. _Wow. He catches on fast…..guess there's no hiding it from him. _

"Yeah, it is. I don't like talking about them very much." Archita hoped that would satiate Zero's question, but it didn't seem to, for he kept asking more questions.

"Bad memories?" he asked.

"Not really bad memories. I had lots of great memories with my parents. " Zero noticed she was using the past tense and suddenly looked confused. Archita saw puzzled look on the prefect's face and knew that she had be more specific. "My parents died…when I was 11," Archita stated. She could feel more tears threatening to fall again, though she tried hard not to let them.

"How?" Zero had gotten much more curious. He was thirsting for more information. But seeing Archita's depressed and down-hearted look, he gave up. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that," Zero whispered. After hearing his last sentence, she bowed again, signaling the end of the conversation.

"Thank you again for everything today Zero-kun. I'll see you tomorrow then." With that Archita turned her back towards the prefect, and gathered up her belongings.

"Zero." Archita looked up at the prefect and gave him a puzzled look. Seeing as Archita didn't quite understand him, he clarified himself. "You don't have to call me Zero-kun, just Zero is fine," Zero said, though he refused to make eye contact with Archita.

"Hai, Zero!" Archita said enthusiastically along with a sincere smile, almost exactly the way Yuuki said it. A small smile crept upon Zero's face as he gave her one last look before turning away to walk back towards the headmaster's office. As Archita watched him leave her, she suddenly stopped him by shouting out the last thing the prefect thought he'd ever hear from her. "Vampires," she stated, with an edge of hatred and disgust in her voice. All of a sudden, Zero stopped dead in his tracks after hearing that one word leave Archita's mouth. His eyes went wise as saucers as he spun back around to see Archita with a sad yet angry expression on her face.

"What?" Zero asked, surprised to hear that word coming from the mouth of a human. _No. She couldn't possibly know about our existence,_ Zero panicked. Archita seemed to be breathing a bit nervously as she continued on.

"My parents. They were murdered by vampires."

**

* * *

**

Yay! Cliffhanger! I desperately tried to finish this chapter as I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow morning, so I apologize in advanced for any errors. I was up a little late trying to wrap up this chapter! I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! Hopefully I'll have enough reviews to write the next chapter! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED! XD


	4. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

This is just an Author's Note. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update recently. Life's been kind of stressful and I have these ginormous exams coming up next week which are killing me :P But luckily after that, I have a two week spring break so I'll most definitely be able to start writing the 4th chapter (possibly the 5th as well though I shall not guarantee it) and get it updated by then (no later than the week of March 14th)! Sorry for the wait! Do look forward to the next chappie! Thanks for your patience XD

-Anime-fangirl26


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Well since this is the first chapter of the year, so Happy-Belated New Years! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up; it just took me a while to think about what I wanted to put and leave out in this chapter for later. So now that I've gotten it up, PLEASE READ AN REVIEW!**

* * *

It probably around 6:00 in the morning. The sun peeked up behind the tops of trees and shone light of beautiful reds, peaches, pinks and purples in the sky. The stars had cleared way for the clouds to casually roll in and set the setting for the refreshing morning.

Slamming her hand on the alarm clock, Archita groggily woke up and glanced at the poor squished, broken clock under her palm. Oops, that probably made the eighth clock she'd broken this week. She'd have to go into town sometime to buy a new one.

Sighing, the girl reluctantly got out of bed and headed for her closet, picked out her Day Class uniform and walked to her shower. It really was nice of the Chairman to let her have her own dorm, even her own shower. Things were really working to her advantage here, but it was a little early to be saying that just yet. If she jinxed herself now, she'd regret it later. Stepping into the marble tub, Archita turned on the hot water and let warm liquids wash her.

She'd start a new life here at this school. She'd forget everything that happened to her for the past four years and start anew; make friends, party until 3:00 in the morning, break the rules, maybe even get a detention here and there. Things would be different, she could feel it.

Turning the water off, she got out and dried herself and put on her uniform. Turning around to take a look at herself in the mirror, she straightened out any creases she spotted and patted her hair in places where little strands were fighting against the gel she applied to every square inch of her head. She wanted to look her absolute best on the first day. Breathing out a sigh, Archita took a last glance in the mirror and turned to leave the bathroom. She shoved all her textbooks and notebooks into her bag, and pulled it up to her shoulder. Walking to her closet, she grabbed a pair of slippers and slipped them on. Exiting her room and locking the door behind her, she walked to the end of the hallway and descended down the stairs, with a smile on her face.

* * *

Zero looked up at the glaring sunlight poking its way through the jungle of tree branches, which he thought would conceal him from the blinding light. He tried to shield it with his hand but the light still somehow permeated through his palm. Dropping his arm to the ground, he got up and started walking towards the edge of the forest. He would've gone back to his dorm to sleep, but he never really did. He'd been doing his rounds the night before and before he knew it, he'd chosen a spot on the ground and just fell asleep. Putting his hands in his pockets, his mind wandered back to day before, when he had the short, yet appalling conversation with the transfer students.

He had to admit, he was incredibly surprised when she uttered _vampires_. At first he thought he'd been hearing things but when Archita confirmed with him that her parents were murdered by the monsters, he was just….well, speechless. The silver-haired prefect never would've thought that there was someone else in the world who had to suffer through the same things as he had to. Wait, he couldn't make that assumption yet. All he knew was that her parents were murdered by the same _beasts _who killed his parents. That didn't mean she had to go through the past four years dealing with the same bloody scene rolling through her head every day, nor did it mean she had to descend into overwhelming madness by turning into a Level E vampire. At least he couldn't tell from the scent of her blood. Anyways, he shouldn't go assuming things about a transfer student he just met.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared down at the ground. Why did Archita tell him about the secret about her parents in the first place? Why did she have so much trust in him when they had only just met? He had all these questions yet no answer to them and though it shouldn't have, it frustrated him. Wait…she couldn't have known about him could she? That meant she had to know about Night Class too. But how? Did Yuuki tell her? Suddenly he felt a huge surge of distrust fill him and he broke into a run towards the Girls' Dormitory. Classes would start in another hour or so, but that was still plenty of time for interrogation.

As soon as the Dormitory was in sight, he slowed his pace just a bit. It looked like the girls weren't ready yet considering all the lights in the rooms were off. He walked next to the building and remained hidden in the shadows, waiting for the black haired girl.

* * *

Archita descended down the stairs leading to the front entrance. Judging by the racket and commotion in the building, the other girls were still getting ready. It was surprising to see that she was the only girl who was ready; she usually took about an hour in the shower and then another 30 minutes getting ready. Pushing the door open, she walked down the few steps and turned on the corner of the building, but stopped in her tracks.

The wind blew past her, blowing her hair and her skirt behind her. There was a lingering presence surrounding her. She wasn't alone.

"Exactly how long do you plan on hiding there, Kiryuu-kun?" Archita asked. She stood in one spot, staring straight ahead of her at the trees while Zero stepped out from shadows behind her.

"I'm surprised you could sense me," Zero said, leaning against the brick building with his hands in his pockets. He was staring at the ground, though his attention was completely on Archita. Said girl smiled to herself but she refused to turn around to face the silver-haired prefect.

"Of course I could. I can sense the presence of anyone and _anything_," Archita with a tone of confidence in her voice. She made sure to emphasize 'anything', thinking it would give Zero a hint at what she was trying to get at. Of course, Zero wasn't as thick-headed as Archita made him out to be.

"…Including vampires?" Zero asked casually, as if it was the most common thing to ask. The atmosphere around the two students suddenly tensed, becoming extremely heavy. Archita's heart nearly skipped a beat at the sound of _that _word. She wasn't expecting him to actually understand what she was trying to get at but it seemed like he understood perfectly well. She finally gave in to temptation and turned to face Zero, only to find him standing directly in front of, staring down at her.

"Yes, including vampires," Archita murmured under breath, though she knew he could hear her. "Especially vampires."

Zero regarded the tone of her voice. Now the girl sounded angry, furious in fact. But there was a hint of sadness in her eyes when she spoke. He didn't know how to continue this conversation, considering he was the one who initiated it in the first place. He was really never one to comfort people, it was never his thing. Even with Yuuki, whenever the petite girl would come to him with her problems, all he could do was just sit there and listen to her. He'd even hug her and just whisper comforting things in her ear hoping they would soothe her chaotic mind. But he'd only do that _because _he was so close to Yuuki. He'd only known Archita for barely two days and he felt like he was being _expected _to comfort this unknown girl.

Minutes went by without a word from the two students. The air was extremely tense and Zero was unsure of how to fix it. He'd been in tighter situations before, like earning threatening glares from a certain Pureblood and many Noble vampires , fighting Level Es to save both his and Yuuki's life, saving his humanity from _himself. _So why couldn't he get past such a simple situation?

"…Does the Chairman know about this?" the Prefect finally asked. It was obvious to him what the answer would be but he had to ask or at least say something so this suffocating air around them would evaporate. Archita looked up from the ground to cast him a curious yet mysterious glance.

"Yes, he does. He told me that the main reason he admitted me into this school was because of my past." It felt like a huge weight was lifted off Zero's shoulders when she finally decided to answer his question. It seemed like the Chairman was a sucker for people who've interacted with vampires in some form or the other. What a stupid obsession.

"What else did he tell you?" Zero asked. His voice was suddenly full of distrust. He couldn't forget why he came here in the first place. He had questions that needed answers and she was the one who needed to provide them.

"Why the look of mistrust? I'm of no harm to you, so you shouldn't be worrying," Archita replied with a smirk. She regarded the scowl on Zero's face before continuing. "As for the answer to your question, the Chairman has told me enough information that I need to know about this school." She wasn't about to tell him everything the Chairman told her. Some of it was being kept from the prefect for certain reasons and she knew perfectly well that it wasn't her place to tell him. He would just have to wait until the Chairman was comfortable with revealing the information to him. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked up at Zero, waiting for his response. The boy narrowed his eyes at the girl. There was something she wasn't telling him. Before the prefect could even open his mouth, a loud bell started ringing.

A swarm of girls started rushing out of the girls' dormitory and started walking all over the grounds. Zero looked to the other side of campus to see boys from the boys dormitory rushing flooding out of the building and mingling with the girls. Zero looked down at his watch. _7:55. _Had 55 minutes really pass by? Now they only had 5 minutes until classes started.

"Well, looks like classes will start pretty soon. I believe I fully answered your question, so I shall take my leave." Archita turned around and took two steps but not before she felt a hand tightly gripping her wrist.

"Wait! I still have more questions for you!" Zero demanded. The girl turned around and immediately glared at Zero. Why was he so pushy? And nosy. The conversation that took place between herShe sighed and gave some thought to the question before cautiously answering.

"Fine. I'll meet you at the end of the day right here in front of the girls' dormitory." She shrugged Zero's tight grip off her wrist and took two steps backwards. "Don't be late." She turned around and walked towards her class, leaving the prefect amongst the Day Class students. He glared at her retreating form and walked towards his first class. What the hell, it wouldn't hurt him to attend at least one of his classes today. Otherwise Yuuki would never let him hear the end of it, again. He'd just ditch all his afternoon classes and sleep in some tree in the forest.

* * *

YAY the chapter is finally done! I've already started working on chapter 5 so it shouldn't be as late as his one was! Sorry about the wait but please enjoy! As always, review and give me some criticism (if you have any) on how to improve! See you next time!


End file.
